Every time I Close My Eyes
by AnyeliPotterGranger
Summary: Harry se ha dado cuenta de sus errores y está dispuesto a luchar por la mujer que ama. Hermione descubre que el amor puede ser real, correspondido y eterno. /Capítulo único.


**Every Time I Close My Eyes**

_(Siempre que cierro los ojos__) _

************

_**Every Time I Close My Eyes… **__(siempre que cierro los ojos) _

_**Every Time I Close My Eyes… **__(siempre que cierro los ojos) _

Un chico de cabellos revoltosos se encontraba sentado frente al lago, absorto en sus pensamientos, bajo aquella haya testigo de las miles de tardes de ocio y juego con sus mejores amigos; pero ahora le hacía falta algo... ¡Ellos!, Ron salía con una chica estupenda, tal vez para muchos extraña pero no dejaba de ser magnifica, y estaba tan contento por él... Ese pelirrojo se merecía ser feliz, en el fondo era la felicidad que también deseaba para él mismo... había comenzado a creer que nunca la encontraría hasta que se dio cuenta de ese sentimiento por alguien tan especial... Pero muy tarde, ahora ambos estaban con las personas equivocadas.

Él con la hermana de su mejor amigo, hasta donde había ido a parar su estupidez... en realidad no sabía bien porqué había salido con ella, si nunca tuvieron nada en común, quizás confundió el cariño con otro sentimiento, tal vez sólo fue simple atracción como con Cho; cero e iban dos... y se reprochaba el no haber querido aceptar que por la única persona la cual debía sentir amor, la llamó confusión, amistad, hermandad. ¡Ah sí!, bonita palabra, pero todo lo bello de la vida se resumía a una, al más bello nombre que jamás sus labios pudiesen haber pronunciado:_ Hermione..._ así es, su amiga, su mejor amiga, la que lo apoyaba, lo consideraba pese a que él se comportaba como todo un niño berrinchudo e incomprendido. Le daba ánimos para ver la luz donde sólo existían sombras, ella era la luz, lamentablemente nunca se dio cuenta y eso de verdad lo atormentaba. Ella, el respaldo de sus tardes tristes, la que arriesgaba hasta su propia vida por salvarle a él, la que sacrificó todo con tal de verle feliz; pero si sus sonrisas eran su mayor felicidad y tampoco de ello se dio cuenta _- Un verdadero idiota –_ pensó.- Recargó su cabeza en sus rodillas, cerró sus ojos, el rostro más hermoso apareció en su mente, sonriéndole en cada día de sus victorias. Ella no era muy apegada al Quidditch sin embargo soportó hasta una tormenta gritando su nombre, y cuando cayó de la escoba fue la primera persona que estaba ahí, había lágrimas en sus ojos... y él era el causante... siempre él. Desde que lo conoció fue la razón de todas ellas, ya sea de alegría, tristeza, angustia o emoción, era él...

Por qué fue un imbécil para no darse cuenta que ella era la estrella que iluminaba su vida, y ahora mismo estaba iluminando la de su peor enemigo... Por qué arruinó todo saliendo con Ginny... pero ya era hora de remediar las cosas, si es que había remedio.

**Listen girl **(escucha nena)

**I don't know where to start **(no sé por dónde empezar)

**But every word I say **(pero todo lo que diga)

**Is straight from the heart **(es desde el fondo de mi corazón)

**I' ve been so wrong **(he estado muy equivocado)

**Never meant to hurt you **(nunca pretendí hacerte daño)

**Oh girl I'm sorry **(nena lo siento)

**Of what I put you through **(por todo lo que te he hecho pasar)

Abrió los ojos lentamente, observó su reloj, 5 para las 7:00 la hora en la que habían acordado en verse, ella era muy puntual así que no debía tardar. Las manos le sudaban, sus latidos se aceleraban, pero su alma se encontraba serena, la paz que necesitaba era sólo ella... alzó la mirada y allí estaba de pie, con sus rulos castaños ondeando al aire, esa mirada tan profunda de un marrón transparente, tanto como su alma, tan puro como el amor que desde siempre sintió más sin embargo ocultó y era el momento de expresarlo; sólo rogaba que la chica quisiese escucharlo...

Hermione, qué bueno que viniste. Pensé que... –se incorporó algo precipitado y nervioso.

¿Que no vendría? –terminó la frase por él, con cierta ironía en su voz.

Sí... –asintió casi sin aliento.

Harry, ante todo somos amigos - le miró con seriedad, desde hace mucho ella ya no le dirigía esas sonrisas tan cálidas.

Pero ahora ya no es como antes, pasas tanto tiempo con él - respondió con nostalgia.

Draco es mi novio, tú pasabas tu tiempo con ella, ¿no? - la conversación era tan formal, como desde hace tiempo eran casi todas. Eso dolía, y mucho.

No quiero tocar ese tema... - cortó antes de que ella siguiese con él, y si iba a aclarar sentimientos ese no era un buen comienzo.

Entonces, ¿qué es lo que necesitabas hablar conmigo? - frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

Mira, no sé cómo empezar... Pero estoy seguro que no es de ellos de quienes quiero hablarte... - esta vez la seguridad invadió sus palabras.

Sólo te pido que no te marches sin escucharme, y todo lo que diga en verdad te lo diré desde el fondo de mi corazón, desde lo más profundo de mi ser... -inconcientemente la tomó del brazo, quizás para acortar la distancia, aunque sabía que desde hace mucho la misma los separaba pese a estar cerca físicamente. Hubo un silencio, ambos se miraron y ella asintió como dándole a entender que lo escucharía.

Me equivoqué... - soltó sin pensar.

¿Cómo? - le observó confundida.

Que estuve equivocado todo este tiempo, en verdad lo siento... - su voz era baja pero muy clara.

¿Harry, a qué te refieres? - la chica seguía sin comprender.

A que te he hecho tanto daño sin darme cuenta, nunca pretendí hacértelo... - sostuvo la mirada pese a estar sudando frío.

Harry, si te refieres a lo que siento por ti... Tú no tienes la culpa, la única culpable soy yo, por poner mis ojos en ti, por enamorarme de quien no debía... Pues jamás me diste esperanzas – habló y sus ojos marrón se tornaron cristalinos.

No Hermione, no nada más a ese sentimiento. También a todo lo malo que te ha sucedido desde que me conociste... –la vio, sintió un vuelco al corazón.

Pero... - apenas movió los labios aún confusa.

**Girl I'd do anything for one more chance** (nena haría cualquier cosa por otra oportunidad)

**(one more chance)** (otra oportunidad)

**cause I want you back again** (quiero que vuelvas)

**( I want you back again)** (quiero que vuelvas)

Si tan sólo pudiese regresar el tiempo, haría cualquier cosa por tener otra oportunidad, para poder remediar las tonterías absurdas que cometí desde que te conocí, si fuese posible... Hermione, quiero que vuelvas, que comencemos a conocernos de nuevo... –sus ojos denotaban anhelo suplicante.

Harry, yo... –eso la desconcertaba, se había resignado a la idea y ahora él hacía esto, ¿Por qué?, si ella ya no era libre.

Sólo una oportunidad, sólo una... –se acercó más, pero la chica se alejó y le dio la espalda. Su mirada estaba soportando las lágrimas, observó unos instantes el horizonte, el sol se estaba ocultando, la brisa rozaba sus tersas mejillas... parecía debatirse consigo misma.

**Cause every time I close my eyes **(porque cada vez que cierro los ojos)

**I see your face **(veo tu rostro)

**And I wonder **(y me pregunto)

**When you close your eyes **(si cuando tú cierras los ojos)

**Do you think about me **(piensas en mí)

**Now realize **(ahora me doy cuenta)

**I want you girl and no other **(que te quiero a ti chica y no a otra)

**Every time I close my eyes **(siempre que cierro los ojos)

**You're all that ****I see **(eres todo lo que veo)

¿Harry, cómo estás seguro?, de que esta vez no lo estás. Que no estás equivocado de nuevo... - cuestionó una vez que salió de su ensimismamiento, las lágrimas comenzaban a luchar por salir, sólo dos lograron escapar.

Porque cada vez que cierro mis ojos, es tu rostro el que veo en mi mente. Te amo a ti y no a otra, nunca más habrá otra, de eso estoy completamente seguro... Eres todo lo que veo en mi vida, te veo conmigo en un futuro, cada vez que cierro los ojos estás presente en mis pensamientos... –sus ojos también se mostraban vidriosos, pero algo en su interior le decía que era ella, y nadie más que ella.

Ahora me pregunto si tú aún piensas en mí, si cada vez que tú cierras tus ojos estoy presente en ellos... –en el fondo suplicaba porque así fuese, que ella no le hubiese olvidado, que el amor no se haya agotado.

Y yo te pregunto a ti ¿por qué ahora…? ambos estamos con personas distintas y así está... –eso que sentía desde hace mucho, esa agonía de verle con otra y por qué exactamente ahora.

¡No digas que estamos bien, Hermione! Porque sabes que eso no es cierto, además yo ya no estoy con ella... - atajó un poco brusco, perdía la paciencia con facilidad, nada extraño en él.

¿Ah sí? ¡y yo que soy! ¡¿un plato de segunda mesa?! - le miró peligrosamente y su voz se escuchó con sarcasmo.

**You and I shared it all together **(tú y yo,hemos compartido muchas cosas juntos)

**Each other with all we'd ever need**(el uno al otro es lo único que necesitábamos)

**(all we ever need) **(todo lo que necesitábamos)

**I thought that you would stay **(creí que te quedarías)

**With me forever **(conmigo para siempre)

**But I took for guaranteed **(pero lo di por hecho)

**The love you gave to me **(el amor que me diste)

¡Claro que No! - negó con rotundidad y seguridad.

Nunca lo has sido, sólo que he sido un ciego para no darme cuenta, todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, las travesuras, las aventuras y los riesgos a los que hemos desafiado; y tú ahí a mi lado incondicionalmente. Desde mi subconsciente yo siempre te he amado... –se acercó a la castaña, esta vez ella no le dio la espalda al contrario sus miradas se conectaron.

Fue estúpido no darme cuenta, que lo único que siempre necesitábamos era estar juntos uno con el otro, era todo... siempre creí que tú estarías conmigo por siempre y di por hecho eso, jamás debí pensar que todo ese amor estaría ahí esperándome... –tocó su mejilla izquierda, se sentía como tocar el terciopelo.

Harry yo nunca hice las cosas esperando algo a cambio, fue el destino el que nos unió y fue mi decisión no abandonarte, cuando más me necesitaste ahí estuve... pero ahora yo estoy con alguien a quien aprecio mucho... - tomó la mano del chico, y lentamente la bajo, "_Sabía a la perfección que aún causaba sensaciones en ella, pero también sabía que Draco no se lo merecía... aunque..._"

Pero no lo amas...-susurró sin aire, un miedo se apoderó de su alma.

Se que lo amaré con el tiempo... - parecía buscar de alguna manera una resignación.

Más sin embargo ese tiempo es el que te pido para reconquistar tu corazón, para que no me exilies de él... –la chica le miró respirando entrecortadamente, su corazón le decía a gritos que sí, que le diese esa oportunidad, pero su razón la negaba con rotundidad.

Sé muy bien que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo... - bajó la mirada con culpabilidad.

Harry no sé que responder, esto me toma por sorpresa... - titubeó nerviosa sus manos sudaban, su mirada cada vez se resignaba ante las lágrimas que ahora resbalaban por sus mejillas.

**But I keep on trying **(pero seguiré intentándolo)

**(keep on trying) **(seguiré intentándolo)

**Until the end **(hasta el final)

**(until the end) **(hasta el final)

**Baby I need you right here with me **(nena te necesito aquí conmigo)

**(I need you here) **(te necesito conmigo)

Aunque tú no me des esa oportunidad, yo seguiré intentándolo hasta el final. Lo único que quiero es que entiendas que no me daré por vencido, pues te necesito aquí conmigo y lucharé para que estemos nuevamente juntos hasta el final Hermione... –se acercó cautelosamente a su rostro, las respiraciones se percibían muy cerca, ella podía ver en esos ojos esmeralda sinceridad, amor... y él en la de ella, en ese marrón profundo, la seguridad de su amor...

Harry, por favor... –susurró temiendo dejarse llevar por sus emociones, lo alejó pero él la haló hacia sí algo precipitado, quedándose a escasos centímetros de sus labios...

**Cause every time I close my eyes **(porque cada vez que cierro los ojos)

**I see your face **(veo tu rostro)

**And I wonder **(y me pregunto)

**When you close your eyes **(si cuando tú cierras los ojos)

**Do you think about me**(piensas en mí)

**Now realize **(ahora me doy cuenta)

**I want you girl and no other **(que te quiero a ti chica y no a otra)

**Every time I close my eyes **(siempre que cierro los ojos)

**You're all that ****I see **(eres todo lo que veo)

Hermione sólo escucha esto, no quiero a nadie más que a ti. Si cada vez que cierro los ojos te veo en mi mente, también deseo que al abrirlos tú estés presente... - habló bajamente, ella le miraba pero se quedó sin habla.

Pero es que tú y yo no debemos... –una vez que habló su voz temblaba, igual que su cuerpo.

Sólo dime… Si cuando tú cierras los ojos yo estoy dentro de tu mente aún - tragó saliva con una mirada agonizante.

Eres todo lo que veo en mi interior y con la única que me veo en lo que resta de mi vida... –habló nuevamente, quizás sus palabras la convencerían, la miró más fijamente si ellas no eran suficiente.

Entiende algo que pese a que decidas alejarte de mí, yo nunca me alejaré... –el chico no recibió respuestas, la ojimiel quería dárselas, pero ellas no salían.

Harry, ya basta... no puedo volver a estar contigo, no de la manera que tú y yo... quisiéramos... –desvió su mirada.

Entonces tú también lo quieres, aún me amas Her... –cuestionó y un brillo de esperanza iluminó su mirada.

Si dijese que no, mentiría… Si dijese que sí, pecaría... - habló con un hilo de voz, al chico de gafas se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, la castaña quiso huir ante su respuesta.

**Girl I'm going out of my mind **(Nena estoy volviéndome loco)

**I miss you so much **(te echo mucho de menos )

**I don't know what to do **(no sé qué hacer, quédate)

**(what to do) **(quédate)

**Please say **(por favor hazlo)

**It's just a matter of time **(es sólo cosa de tiempo)

**Until I feel your touch **(hasta que sienta que me tocas)

**Unt****il you let me come back to you **(hasta que vuelvas conmigo)

Hermione estoy volviéndome loco, te he extrañado tanto... todo este tiempo sin ti a mi lado, ha sido como vivir sin estar respirando... –ante el amago de huída de ella, Harry la tomó por el rostro con ambas manos, algo espontáneo pero delicado.

Harry yo todavía te amo, pero me has lastimado, me has hecho daño y eso es algo que no es tan fácil de borrar - no pudo soportar más y confesó lo que aún sentía, pero también dijo lo que más dolía.

No sé qué hacer para que olvides, para remediar eso, para que vuelvas conmigo... –un nuevo vuelco al alma.

Tal vez estoy siendo egoísta, pero a la vez sincero… por ahora tan sólo quisiera que te quedases conmigo esta noche... –esa lucha y esas palabras que desde hace mucho debió decir, sus labios se habían atrevido a pronunciar.

¿Pero qué dices? Eso es imposible... –le vio sorprendida.

Dime, ¿tú quieres volver conmigo? Más bien quieres comenzar algo que desde hace tiempo debió darse... –ella no dejaba de verle, él temblaba pero la seguridad se hacía presente.

Yo sí deseo estar contigo... Pero... –la chica bajó la mirada nuevamente.

Entonces sólo hazlo, quédate por favor conmigo esta noche...- la tomó por la barbilla haciéndole ver de frente.

Sería sólo cuestión de tiempo, hasta que vuelvas conmigo… que seamos de nuevo sólo los dos, sólo uno mismo... –se escuchó con anhelo, ¿si ella aceptase?

Me estás pidiendo que diga adiós a lo ¿demás…? –parecía contrariada, pese a que eso deseaba. Él asintió y le observó, su mirada decía más que mil palabras.

Pero cómo saber si tú no estás precipitándote nada más, que mañana olvides esto, que vuelvas a hacerme daño... –en el fondo ese sentimiento la traicionaba.

_**Every Time I Close My Eyes…**__(siempre que cierro los ojos) _

_**Every Time I Close My Eyes…**__(siempre que cierro los ojos) _

**I think about you girl **(pienso en ti niña)

**Everyday and nigh I'm in love **(cada día y noche, estoy enamorado)

**And feels so right **(y eso me sienta bien)

**I never meant to hurt you or cause you pain **(nunca quise hacerte daño)

**I was just caught up in the lying game **(estaba atrapado en una mentira)

**But now those days are over **(pero ahora esos días se han acabado)

**I've changed my ways **(han cambiado las cosas)

**And now I'm counting the minutes **(y ahora estoy contando los minutos)

**I'm counting the days **(estoy contando los días)

**Until you let me come back **(que quedan hasta que vuelvas)

**Until you let me start **(hasta que me dejes empezar)

**To find a new way **(a encontrar un nuevo camino)

**To get back into your heart **(de vuelta a tu corazón)

¡Nunca! – negó. - Pienso en ti cada noche y día de mi vida, estoy enamorado de ti y eso lo sé muy bien. Jamás pretendí hacerte un daño, lo juro por lo más sagrado... -agregó, si ella era su vida porque negarlo.

Pero ¿y tu noviazgo con Ginny? –seguía dudando.

Fue sólo una mentira, pero esos días se han terminado, las cosas han cambiado -respondía sin pensarlo, mucho menos dudarlo.

Harry y si lo mismo dices después sobre mí... - la angustia continuaba en su interior.

¡Créeme que no lo haré! A nadie más le diré esto, solos tú y yo hasta la eternidad, si tú me dejas regresar a tu corazón... - el ojiverde quería que ella estuviese segura.

Tan sólo muéstrame el camino de vuelta a él y no te defraudaré... - susurró abrazándola, temiendo ser rechazado; más algo sorpresivo, la chica de rulos castaños no le evitó el acercamiento.

Desde el día que te marchaste de mi vida conté cada segundo, minuto y día para estar de nuevo frente a ti. Y ahora los estaré contando hasta que tú me dejes volver a tu vida... a tu corazón... –susurró una vez más, esta vez a su oído.

¿De verdad quieres una oportunidad? – soltó temerosa.

**Girl I'd do anything for one more chance** (nena haría cualquier cosa por otra oportunidad)

**(one more chance)** (otra oportunidad)

**cause I want you back again** (quiero que vuelvas)

**(I want you back again)** (quiero que vuelvas)

¡Eso ni lo dudes!, sabes que haría cualquier cosa que me pidieses, por otra oportunidad - contestó ante la duda de ella.

¿En verdad deseas estar conmigo? –preguntó de nuevo, como palpando su realidad, que no fuese un sueño nada más.

No es que lo desee, ¡Es que quiero que vuelvas a estar conmigo! - la aferró más a su cuerpo, tal vez para que ella escuchase que su corazón no le mentía.

¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? - soltó, mientras asimilaba la verdad.

**Cause every time I close my eyes **(porque cada vez que cierro los ojos)

**I see your face **(veo tu rostro)

**And I wonder **(y me pregunto)

**When you close your eyes **(si cuando tú cierras los ojos)

**Do you think about me **(piensas en mí)

**Now realize **(ahora me doy cuenta)

**I want you girl and no other **(que te quiero a ti chica y no a otra)

**Every time I close my eyes **(siempre que cierro los ojos)

**You're all that ****I see **(eres todo lo que veo)

Mira la que siempre responde preguntas, ahora las hace ella - quiso bromear para aligerar el miedo de ella y el nerviosismo de él, lo consiguió la ojimiel rió nerviosamente.

Pero te diré, sé muy bien lo que siento y no dudo de ello… porque cada vez que cierro los ojos solo te veo a ti, a nadie más... –repitió lo que en verdad sentía.

¿Pero y Ginny? - vaciló, aquella pelirroja no dejaba de ser su amiga y no dejaba de ser alguien importante para ella. ¿Pero y para él? eso era otro temor.

¡Te amo a ti, tontita! - exclamó viéndola sonriente.

¡No a Ginny!, Ni a ninguna otra. No volverá a haber ninguna otra, en mi corazón y mente, que no seas tú. ¡Y esto te lo prometo con todo lo que soy! - su voz denotaba seguridad absoluta.

Y ahora te pregunto yo a ti, ¿tú quieres y deseas estar conmigo? comenzar de nuevo... - algo le decía que ella iba a decir q sí cuando...

¡No! - respondió empujándole y desconcertándolo.

Hermione por favor... - dijo con un hilo de voz, el alma se le había caído a los pies.

No quiero, ni deseo comenzar de nuevo... - exclamó seriamente, sin embargo una mirada curiosa, traviesa y feliz brilló en sus ojos.

Sólo te ruego continuar con ello, pero esta vez sin errores y juntos por siempre...-se acercó a un Harry cabizbajo y con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

¿Eso es una segunda oportunidad? - esta vez él palpó su realidad.

Sí, y no. Porque ya no habrá otra... –le sonrió algo distinta, en el fondo ella también se encontraba alegre, feliz y eso nadie lo podría cambiar.

Eso tenlo por seguro, como seguro tendrás mi amor eterno... - exhaló con una sonrisa de no creerse aún lo que estaba pasando, tanto en unos instantes lo había descontrolado, pero antes de arruinarlo atinó a abalanzarse sonriendo y derramando más lágrimas pero de felicidad. Hermione también lloraba e irradiaba lo que sucedía en su alma, nuevamente era ella, la estrella que iluminaba su vida, lo haría eternamente.

¿Qué pasará con Draco? – vaciló, pero tenía que saberlo antes de todo.

Él y yo hemos terminado esta mañana, ambos nos dimos cuenta de que éramos diferentes, al menos me ofreció su amistad... - dijo con presura y segura.

¡Me castigaste! - pareció indignarse, y sonrió con cierto puchero.

¡Te lo merecías! - le contestó traviesa

¡¿Ah sí?! - la abrazó con más fuerza.

¡Sí! - le miró risueña, algunas lágrimas se habían refugiado en su nariz, sus pecas la hacían lucir más bella, parecía un ángel.

¡Sí, es verdad, me lo merecía! - exclamó el chico con seriedad.

Pero ahora sólo importa que estamos juntos al fin... –la vio directamente, como si planease algo.

¡Sí, eso también es verdad! –ambos se separaron y aún tomados de las manos se sentaron bajo el haya y viendo el horizonte ahora sólo azul-rojizo, el sol ya se había ocultado; las estrellas titilaron con más luminosidad, cual supiesen que dos corazones eran felices, que lo debieron ser desde siempre.

Hermione... - habló él, mientras acariciaba la mano de ella entre la suya; la fresca brisa la inhalaba la chica, cerró sus ojos, pero al oír la voz del chico le miró.

¿Sí? –volteó su bello rostro.

Debo preguntarte esto... tú... ¿tú quieres ser mi novia?, ¿y en un futuro mi esposa...?–estaba nervioso, pero su alma ya estaba en paz completa, aunque la pregunta ahora hecha causaba estragos en ella.

Harry, yo... - abrió mucho los ojos, esa cuestión quiso escuchar desde siempre y ahora se hacía real pero no sabía cómo exclamar que sí, las palabras parecían haber huido, pero su mirada gritaba sí...

Bueno al menos acepta ser mi novia - tragó saliva, la mano con la que sujetaba a Hermione sudaba cada vez más.

Mi respuesta es que sí, tonto. ¡Quiero ser tu novia! - le miró segura de sí misma, sonrió, al fin pudo articular palabra.

Me estabas asustando - dio un suspiro de tranquilidad y relajó lo tenso de su rostro.

¡Eres lo que más Amo!-susurró una vez ante su oído, bajando hasta quedar ante sus labios, la observó cual si fuese un sueño.

Harry...-rió con nerviosismo travieso.

¿Sí? –él también continuaba nervioso, se tornó pícaro, algo seductor.

¿No quieres saber, cuál es mi respuesta a tu segunda propuesta? – soltó desconcertándolo, sus latidos se aceleraron más.

Her... –una vocecilla débil salió de su boca, pero una sonrisa invadió su corazón.

Es esta... - esta vez fue ella la que puso fin al espacio que los separaban de sus labios, cayendo ambos al césped, ella sobre él. Fue el primer beso, un beso mágico, lindo, tierno y tan lleno de amor... fue como tocar el mismo cielo con las manos. Harry le correspondió intensificándolo, pasó sus manos por la cintura de la castaña, y lentamente la acarició hasta subir una a sus rulos castaños y la otra manteniéndola en su espalda.

¡Te Amo, Harry! Y deseo compartir mi vida contigo hasta la eternidad... - le susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Hasta convertirnos en esas estrellas Hermione, yo te amaré por siempre, eternamente... - le vio y volviéndose a unir en un beso, cerraron sus ojos, dejaron atrás años de soledad y errores, ahora eran sólo ellos, uno mismo. Y se entregaron a ello.

Las estrellas iluminaron su dicha, la luna fue testigo de su amor puro, el cielo tan infinito como sus sentimientos por ellos, por lo que sentían uno por el otro. El viento rozó sus cuerpos ahora unidos en una promesa, en un juramento de amor eterno.

_**Every Time I Close My Eyes… **__(Siempre que cierro los ojos) _

_**Every Time I Close My Eyes… **__(Siempre que cierro los ojos) _

_**********_

**Notas de la autora: sinceramente gracias, espero comentarios, quejas, dudas lo q****ue sea será bienvenido, yo deseo sea de su agrado. **

**Song: **_**Every Time I Close My Eyes- Backstreet Boys **_

**Saludos de su amiga y eterna fan de la parej****a Harry-Hermione **

**Anyeli Potter Granger **


End file.
